Jealousy
by EvansLuver14
Summary: Soul and Patty start "fake dating" to make Kid and Maka jealous, but what happens to their plan when Maka and Kid pull the same stunt? SOULXMAKA and KIDXPATTY
1. Chapter 1

(Kid's POV)

My day started like a normal one, I got up at 8:00 am, like always, but today was –in the words of Patty– bummed. I have liked, maybe loved Patty for a long time, but I had no clue as to whether or not she loved me back. I figured that if I get to school on time I could ask one of my friends for advice. Soul? No, he'd make fun of me. Black*Star? No, he can't keep a secret. Liz? No, she's Patty's sister –she'd kill me. Tsubaki? No, she tells Black*Star everything –and again he can't keep a secret. So, the only one left is Maka. Alright it' settled then.

After I did my usual morning ritual, making sure everything in the house was symmetrical –especially the toilet paper– it was. I making sure Liz and Patty were dressed symmetrical. Check. Making sure I was symmetrical. Double check.

Alright time to get to school. Patty must have noticed that I was in a hurry.

"Why are you so anxious to get to school?" Patty asked curiously.

"I'm always anxious to get to school." I replied simply, hoping she wouldn't call my bluff.

"Not this anxious though." She muttered.

"I just have to talk to someone, that's all." I explained.

"Like who?" She demanded angrily, Liz must have noticed how tensed Patty was getting, because she started trying to change the subject, "Oh look, Patty, a cookie stand."


	2. Chapter 2

(Maka's POV)

"Soul! Get up!" I yelled for the thousandth time.

And yet again, I only got a groan of annoyance as my response.

"Soul! Now!" I ordered, "I'll get my book!"

My threats were successful, Soul drug himself out of bed.

"Fine, I'm up." He grumbled. I rushed to get ready for school, I hated being late. After Soul and I got ready, Soul grabbed his keys to his motorcycle and we left.

Today had me especially tense, because I've loved Soul since… I don't know when, but the problem was I didn't know if he felt the same or not. Of course, I can't talk to him about it, it would be embarrassing and he'd probably laugh at me or something.

I already knew I'd talk to Kid about it; he was one of the smartest friends I had –that could actually keep a secret. I mean, I could talk to Tsubaki, but she'd tell Black*Star and he'd make fun of me –which can only lead to me killing him. When we parked, and walked up the steps of the academy, I was walking with a little more speed than usual.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" I heard Soul ask, but I was too focused on where I could find Kid.

"Nothing." I said absently. Soul was walking behind me trying to stay caught up with me.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" he asked in irritation.

Then I heard it, Kid. "Hey, Maka!" Kid yelled, rushing up to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope is long enough. =)**

**Anywho, pleez remember R&R!**

* * *

><p>(Soul's POV)<p>

Why was she so excited to talk to **him**?

What's going on between them? Is there something between them?

The questions flooded into my mind, as Kid ran up to Maka.

I'll kill him if he's trying to move in on **my** Maka.

I felt myself grow angry as he said he needed to talk to her 'in private' he looked almost nervous as she said 'okay' and they walked off together.

I'd walked up to Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Patty looked like she was gonna kill somebody.

Her gaze fixated on the target of Soul's thoughts as well, Kid and Maka.

I wonder what's up with her?

(Patty's POV)

What's up with Kid? Does he like her?

I'll KILL him –no I'll kill HER, I'll just beat him!

I was seeing red, and speaking of which, I couldn't help, but notice Soul looked like he was ready to strangle someone.

Maybe he had the same problem as me, maybe he'd fallen for his meister as I fell for mine.

He had his fists balled up at his sides, and teeth clenched in irritation.

"So, what do you think is going on with Kid and Maka?" I heard, my big sis, Liz ask.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of curious." Black*Star replied, "Secrets shouldn't be kept from a god like me!"

'I'll kill her,' I thought to myself.

"What was that, Patty?" Tsubaki asked.

I realized I'd muttered my thoughts out loud by accident.

"Nothing." I said, not even trying to act like my usual happy self.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it so far =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooooo... the jealousy is gettin intense.**

* * *

><p>(Maka's POV)<p>

We ran into a janitors closet, Kid chose it he said nobody could hear us.

"What's the matter?" I asked, but before I could get the word 'matter' out Kid was pouring out all his problems.

"I've fallen for Patty, but I don't know if she feels the same for me!" his sentence came out so fast it was almost one word.

"What'd you want me to do about it?" I asked curiously.

"Tell me what to do!" he demanded, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, "and don't say for me to talk to her about it, what if she doesn't feel the same! What if she laughs at me!"

He sounded desperate, needy, I felt for him.

When he stopped shaking my shoulders, I realized he had the same dilemma as I had with Soul. He urged for the love of someone of which he had no idea whether they felt the same or not.

I didn't answer, so Kid loosened up on my shoulders and asked more quietly this time.

"What do I do? Please I really need some help on this."

"I-I don't know." I stammered, he stood up straight again his eyes questioning.

"I have the same problem with…" I started, but trailed off.

"Who?" Kid asked.

"Soul." I said finally, my eyes on the ground and a blush creeping along my face.

Kid looked at me with understanding and sympathy.

"So what do we do?" he asked, I opened my mouth to say something, but the door flew open suddenly, making both of us jump. Soul.

He was standing in the doorway of the closet looking at us –or should I say glaring at kid, he looked like he was gonna kill Kid.

'I hope doesn't,' I thought nervously.

I soon heard foot step heading towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Yay! I'm on a roll! **

**Yeah, yeah, I know I'm immature, but thats the fun in being me. :)**

* * *

><p>(Soul's POV)<p>

I'll kill him!

My thoughts overflowing with the many different ways to kill Kid.

I had been walking down the hall looking for Maka, when I heard a noise coming from the janitor's closet. I would have ignored it if I hadn't heard Kid's voice through the door followed by Maka's. I couldn't understand what they were saying.

'That means **my** Maka is in a closet with Kid!' I thought angrily.

Do you know how many things can be done in a closet!

My thoughts caused me to _extremely_ nervous, _extremely_ fast. I threw the door open as fast as I could, the moment I swung the door open my eyes zeroed in on Kid. There he was, his hands on **my** Maka's shoulders and a blush on her face.

'THIS IS SO INCREDIBLY UNCOOL!' my mind was screaming.

It took all my will-power to _not_ throw him out a window.

"What's going on here?" I asked, a dangerous tone in my voice, my glare didn't leave Kid.

"What's going on!" Patty demanded sounding outraged, I didn't even hear her coming, but at least she was on my side.

I didn't turn to look at Patty, I kept my eyes on my target, if looks could kill, I swear, Kid would have experienced his name five _freaking_ time over!

"Well?" I inquired impatiently.

"Um… W-well… w-we were… um –we." Kid stammered, taking his hand off Maka's shoulders, obviously terrified of me killing him.

'Wise decision.' I thought, my stair never leaving Kid.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, and also maybe if you could send me some ideas or something. Pleez and Thank you!<strong>

**=]**


	6. Chapter 6

(Patty's POV)

I waited for what seemed like hours –okay so it was about five seconds –but that's long enough!

"What is going on!" I asked when Kid or Maka answered Soul's question, I could feel my eye starting to twitch.

"Well?" I heard Soul's stern voice, and Kid stammered like an idiot, but I kept my eyes on Maka.

I thought she was my friend, now she's making moves on MY Kid! He's mine! She can't have him!

He's mine! MINE! MINE! MINE!

"We were just talking." Maka's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"About what?" Soul and I asked simultaneously, Kid's weakness symmetry with words.

"Uh-h… symmetry." Kid said quickly, "About how horrible the symmetry in this closet is! This closet is a disgrace!"

As Kid went into his rants about symmetry, he sounded pretty convincing, but I could tell he was lying.

I'm not stupid –okay I'm not _that_ stupid.

I felt my eye finally stop twitching, but I still felt like murdering someone –even if it was a giraffe!

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Oh, okay." I said nodding in sympathy.

I looked over at Soul who gave me a 'Do you seriously believe this' look.

I winked at him, letting him know to just go with it.


	7. Chapter 7

(Kid's POV)

Patty actually believed me? HA!

And I thought she could see right through me when I lied.

I guess not.

But… there is one question I have, why did Patty wink at _Soul_? And why am I so mad about it?

Okay that was two questions, but still, they need answers.

"You understand?" I asked.

"Of course I do." Patty said sweetly. Her usual smile on her face, but there was still something different.

I noticed Soul was starring a hole into my head; it was like he wanted to kill me or something, which makes me nervous. But I decided to keep my attention on Patty.

(Maka's POV)

I was worried that Soul didn't believe Kid's bluff.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class." Soul said, gently grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall after him.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. I felt relief wash over me, but stifled a sigh.

When we got to class, I sat next to Soul, Soul sat next to Black*Star, Black*Star next to Tsubaki, Tsubaki next to Patty, Patty next to Kid, and Kid next to Liz.

My attention was drug away from Dr. Stein and his lecture on –surprise– dissection, about 30 minutes into class, because Black*Star was making this annoying 'Psst' noise to get Soul's attention. When Soul drowsily looked over at him, Black*Star gave him a note and whispered, "It's from Patty."

Why was Patty passing notes to Soul?

Wouldn't you be at least a little curious, too?


	8. Chapter 8

(Soul's POV)

**Note:**

Hey Soul,

We both saw them in that closet. I think something is going on.

So how about we team up? So I can get Kid, and you can do whatever you want with Maka. *wink*

Love, Patty

* * *

><p>I couldn't help, but blush at the last part. Patty's such a pervert.<p>

I got out a pencil and wrote back, passing to Black*Star and telling him to send it to Patty.

(Patty's POV)

**Note:**

Patty,

You're such a pervert. But yeah I'm in.

So what do we do? And by the way, don't write anything perverted again.

Maka might notice me blush and it's not cool to blush.

Soul

* * *

><p>I snickered, I am pervert.<p>

I got my pen and wrote down my plan, a sneaky smirk crossing my face.


	9. Chapter 9

(Maka's P.O.V)

Did he just blush? Why?

Is there something going on that I should know about?

I'll MAKA-CHOP him! Where's my book!

The note was from Patty. What would a note from her be about to make SOUL blush?

Well, she is perverted sometimes…

Wait! Why would she be sending perverted notes to Soul?

I hardly ever see him blush like that before. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Patty snicker about something. I looked up at her to see her writing, with that smirk of hers.

What's she writing now?

(Kid's P.O.V.)

Jealousy. It doesn't cause anything, but trouble. I should be more trusting with Patty, just because she's passing notes to Soul doesn't mean anything…

Oh, who am I kidding! Why is she snickering at his notes and making him blush!

What does that accursed note say!

Then there's that sneaky, yet painfully cute, smirk on her face…

What does that note say?

Is Soul actually flirting with Patty? He should know better than to do that, I could blow his head off, for crying out loud… if Maka doesn't get to him first with her dreaded MAKA-CHOP.

He can't have Patty; she's my giraffe lover… I'd kill him first.

Yes, Patty might want to kill me for it afterwards, but… I can't stand the thought of her with anyone other than me.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to get this up, but you know, school gets in the way off fun sometimes. okay that's enough of me talking about the "joys" of school :)

and i made this chapter longer, i know not much longer, but anyways ENJOY! =D

* * *

><p><strong>(Soul's POV)<strong>

Patty's an evil genius!

Her next note explained a plan, that I was disappointed in myself for not thinking of it. The plan was to pretend to go out and make Maka and Kid jealous.

Later, when it was time for lunch, I waited up for Patty and we decided how we were gonna do this. We walked over to the rest of the group together, as much as it weirded us out we had to hold hands, so people would notice.

As we sat down together, we could feel the stares that were pointed at us. So far, so good.

"Guys, we have to tell you something." Patty said excitedly. She's a good actor, actually. "We're dating." I announced smiling, Patty's hand still in mine. The groups jaws might as well of hit the ground. As their wide eyes stayed plastered to us, Tsubaki asked, "When did this happen?" she was glancing from me and Patty to Maka, who looked just as shocked as everyone else- maybe more.

"A couple minutes ago." Patty answered happily, as I nodded. "Well… that's good for you guys." Kid said which surprised me. He's okay with it? "Me and Kid are dating too." Maka burst suddenly—WHAT! This is so not cool. They got double the shocked stares as Patty and I. "Y-yeah." Kid stammered, after giving her a funny look. I could feel Patty squeezing mine so tightly I thought she was going to break it or something.

**(Patty POV)**

I knew it! I knew there was something going on there! I also knew I had to be crushing poor Soul's hand, but it was all I could do to keep from murdering someone… and he'd understand especially if that someone were Maka for stealing my Kid away from me—OMG! She's a Kidnapper!

When did they decide to start going out anyway? Probably in that supply closet of theirs. I forced myself to loosen up on Soul's hand—I hope I didn't break anything.

"Oh, I'm happy for you two love birds." I found myself saying, I hoped it didn't sound as fake as it was. "Thank you!" Maka said graciously.

**(Maka POV)**

As soon as Soul and Patty said they were going out, I knew I had to come up with something.

Then it came to me—fake dating. It would make them so jealous they'd have to tell us how they feel about us. So I said it out loud and hoped Kid would catch on and play along, which he did after throwing me a 'WTF?' look my way.

"Kid, you could do so much better…" Black Star muttered—not very quietly. Did that idiot, actually, think that I wouldn't hear him if he put his hand up to cover the side of his mouth when he said it? I'm not Justin.

The next second Black Star got a broken nose, on account of my book. *sigh* I love doing that...

**(Kid's POV)**

After school was over, I told Maka I needed to talk to her and since we were—apparently—dating now, no objected.

I took her to the library, which was empty. As soon as the door shut behind us I couldn't hold it in any longer, "Why did you say that?" I demanded.

"They got jealous when we were in the closet together right?" she asked. "Yeah..." I said not sure where she was going with this.

"Exactly, if we pretend to date, they'll get extremely jealous and, then they'll have to get over each other and tell us how they feel about us." She explained sounding pleased with herself for concocting this. "I suppose…... I could work." I nodded slowly still trying to find a flaw in her plan.

"Okay, now here." She replied pulling my arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to pull away from her.

"This is what boyfriends do," Maka explained, "They keep their arm around their girlfriend."

"Oh." I said feeling stupid.

Truthfully, I have never had a girlfriend before, so I didn't exactly understand this stuff very well.

* * *

><p>again sorry i havent been on here in awhile, and that the chapters are so short.<p>

hope you liked it. **R&R =)**


	11. Chapter 11

(Maka's POV)

It took a little while, but I finally got Kid filled in on how most boyfriends act and stuff.

When we came out of the library, we saw Soul walking down the hallway in our direction, only a couple feet away from us. He hadn't seen us yet, we had to think of something quickly.

Suddenly Kid got an idea that I almost slapped him for. When Soul turned just enough to see us, Kid slammed his lips into mine. It was only a quick peck, but it was enough to make Soul twitch. We couldn't go back now, so I went along if it, but he is in so much trouble.

Soul cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Hi, Soul," I said innocently smiling.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked suspiciously, slowly continuing his walk down the hall in our direction.

"No—" Kid answered when he was interrupted by Patty.

"Soul, wait up!" we heard Patty yell. Soul turned to see Patty running after him.

That I didn't mind it was the fact that she kissed him when she got to him that bothered me, but I shouldn't be talking, I mean, I did kind of do the same thing, like, two minutes ago.

Soul looked stunned for a second, as if he had to contemplate what just happened.

I was Patty muttering something to him, but I couldn't hear what it was. I looked at Kid who looked concerned.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" I whispered.

"No, I was hoping you could." He replied softly. Darn.

Later when we went home, Kid called me which didn't make Soul too happy.

"Hello?" Soul answered the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked. He looked kind of mad.

"It's Kid." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, thanks." I said taking the phone and walking into the other room so Soul wouldn't hear anything I might say.

"Hello, Maka," Kid greeted me.

"Hi," I said shutting the door behind me.

"Is Soul in the room?" Kid asked.

"No, I left him in the kitchen." I replied.

"Good, I don't think Patty is onto us, do you think Soul is?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so." I sighed, sitting down on my bed.

"Good." He sighed.

"Yep." I agreed.

"I swear I can't stand him being with my Patty." He said sounding exhausted.

"You think it's easy for me? I can't stand it either," I groaned.

(Soul's POV)

I had to work extremely hard not to run into Maka's room and hang up that stupid phone, not just because it was totally uncool, or because Maka would slam a book to my face if I did, but because it would look weird me being jealous when I was supposedly dating Patty.

She was the one who was supposed to be jealous not me, but I couldn't help it, this was a teenaged boy thinking about my Maka—wow! I'm starting to sound like Spirit now.

But no one was allowed to think of her that way… except me!

Suddenly, I remembered Patty wanted me to meet her at her house.

It was a ten minute ride from the apartment to her, Liz, and Kid's house, but I got there and went directly to Patty and Liz's bedroom window and climbed up the big bush (otherwise known as a hedge) that stopped growing just under her window.

"Hey, Patty!" I whispered when I got to her window. I tapped on it as she and Liz looked up from their magazine in surprise.

"Soul!" she exclaimed, "I didn't mean to climb up to my window!"

I laughed as she opened her window to let me lean in. she wouldn't let me in because… I don't know she's just mean that way, I guess.

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone." Liz said still dumbfounded, taking her fashion magazine and leaving the room.

"So what did you want anyway?" I asked still out of breath from the long climb up the bush.

"I had to tell you something," she said.

"Like what?" I inquired.

(Kid's POV)

I was just sitting in the chair of my study talking to Maka on the phone, when suddenly Liz came strolling awkwardly into the room. I noticed something was going on but I didn't know what.

"I'm sorry, Maka, can you hold on for a minute?" I asked apologetically.

"Sure." She replied as I sat the phone down.

"Liz?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said slowly turning to look at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked watching her closely.

"… No…" she retorted, I could tell she was lying.

"Liz," I sighed sternly giving her a death glare, it made people, especially Liz, feel like I was peering into their soul, which I was, but still.

"Okay, Okay!" she exclaimed, "Stop staring at me!"

"Soul's in Patty's room." She sighed, "Don't tell anyone I told you."

"What? How did he get into her room?" I interrogated her.

"Through the window." She said sullenly.

I ran back to the phone and picked it up.

"Maka?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" she replied rather concerned.

When I told her where Soul was, she became furious.

"What!" she yelled, "He is in so much trouble! I'm gonna kill him!"

(Patty's POV)

"They're faking!" I hissed.

"Huh?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"They. Are. Faking. It." I spelled it out to him quietly.

"Who is?" he asked.

"Maka and Kid are!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know?" he whispered.

"I heard them talking in the library today, I knew Kid and Maka were going to be alone so I kind of just followed them and hid behind one of those tall bookshelf thingies." I explained keeping my tone soft and quiet, "They're doing the same thing we are."

"I'm so stupid, I should have known." Soul sighed, thinking.

"I got it!" he hissed.

"Got what?" I asked.

"We're gonna give them some payback, make them so jealous they have to tell us the truth." He said, still whispering.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to tell them?" I asked.

"Heck no!" he exclaimed quietly, "It's like a competition, now. We'll look silly if we say it first, it'd look like they won, we have to win."

"Win?" I asked.

"Yes, win." He retorted, "We'll make them admit it first." He chuckled to himself.

I swear he'd have worried me just then, if I didn't have a competitive streak too.

"And I know just how to do it too." He smiled his toothy smile, leaning in closer to me to explain, but just then Maka and Kid burst through my bedroom door.

(Soul's POV)

"Crap," I muttered aloud.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked sternly, as she started slowly walking in my direction; I'd seen that look on her face a lot of times before, it meant I was gonna get hurt, and the really bad thing about this situation was I could run for the fact I was on a bush.

"U-uh…" I tried to think of something to say but couldn't before she hit me with her book so hard it knocked me clear out of the bush; landing on the ground with a loud **THUD!**

"Ouch! That hurt!" I yelled up at her smugly smirking face.

"It was supposed to!" she called down to me.

The next day, at lunch we were sitting at a lunch table in a pattern going: Patty, me, Maka, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, then back to Patty.

It was time to put my plan into action.

"You know what? I just got the coolest idea," I said a superior smirk on my face, "How about we go on a double date?"

"Is that when you go on a date with two different people?" Black Star asked, looking a little clueless.

While Tsubaki explained to him what a double date was, we asked Maka and Kid what they thought.

They acted like they liked the idea, but now that I was watching them closer I could see in Maka's eyes, she was faking.

"Sounds fun," Kid remarked.

"Yeah," Maka said a fake smile on her face.

"Great." Patty exclaimed, "Maybe we could go to the fair, it's in town now!"

"Yeah, sounds cool with me." I laughed, "What about you guys?"

"Sure!" Maka smiled. We are so winning.

"Oh." Black Star said now filled in.

"Hey, can me and Tsubaki come with you?" he asked, as we looked at him stupefied.

"Uh, Black Star, it's a type of date. You know, like boyfriend and girlfriend stuff." Tsubaki said a blush growing on her shocked face.

"I know." He said, "What do you say, Tsubaki, you wanna go on a quadruple date?"

"Sure," she said a smile crossing her face, "but it would be a triple date not a quadruple date."

"Oh, well, whatever." He shrugged.

"Well this sucks." Liz sighed.

"What does?" I asked finally recovering from the shock of Black Star asking out Tsubaki.

"Now I'm the only one that doesn't have a boyfriend." She complained.

"You know, I have a cousin that's a doctor, he's pretty good-looking, and if you want I could set you guys up on a—" Tsubaki started, but of course, she had Liz at good-looking doctor.

We decided to go to the fair tomorrow, since it was a Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, so sorry about not being on here for a while, i had my internet turned off for a while there but i'm back now =)

i hope you like it!

* * *

><p><span>The next day:<span>

**(Kid's POV)**

Liz, who decided to stay home so she could get ready for her date with the doctor, sat in an arm chair while Patty sat in the other one across from her. Patty was wearing blue jean shorts and a pink tank top, and Liz was wearing the exact same thing as Patty, so it wouldn't be asymmetrical; she said she'd get changed for her date after I left.

I was wearing what I usually wore.

"Kind of dressy, isn't it?" Liz asked.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, "This is what I always wear."

"Never mind," she sighed as Patty giggled.

I wasn't sure what was so funny, but I shrugged it off. I had almost lost it at first, because it would be asymmetrical with only one of them with me, but Liz and Patty both pointed out that if Patty walked either directly behind me or directly in front of me it wouldn't be so asymmetrical.

"Uh, Kid, can I talk to you in private?" Liz asked gesturing to the door of the kitchen.

"Of course…" I said suspiciously.

"Do you like Patty?" she asked when we got into the kitchen.

"Well… uh, I-I suppose…" I stammered.

"Kid, give me a straight answer, and I'll know if you're lying," She said sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Yes…" I sighed watching her closely.

"I knew it," she retorted, "but why are you going out with Maka then?"

"Well, you see, Maka likes Soul, but didn't know if he felt the same or not and I was having the same predicament with Patty so we started pretending to date to make them jealous." I explained, "But it didn't work out very well, because we came up with the plan after Soul and Patty started going out, and considering Soul was in Patty's room last night, I'm concerned they're getting close and my main worry is that our plan might not succeed."

Liz sighed, a smile going on her face, "Kid," she said, "You're so stupid."

"What do you mean?" I asked in surprise.

"They're faking too." She chuckled leaning back in the kitchen chair.

"What?" I inquired quickly.

After she explained the **entire** situation, it was time to meet Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star at the fairgrounds and I had to tell Maka what I found out.

**(Patty's POV)**

We met at the fairgrounds at 8:00 so Kid wouldn't flip out over the time like he did sometimes, which I think it would've been funny to watch, but everyone else would just gotten bored or annoyed or something. It was already dark and the lights of the fair were lit up brightly.

"Hey," Soul said leaning against a fence that went around the fair.

"Hi," Maka smiled at, us standing next to him.

"Hello," "Hiya!" Kid and I said. I rushed up to them, while Kid continued walking, and gave Soul a big hug. I knew it what eat Kid up from the inside out.

I glanced at Maka to see a hint of annoyance from her, but not as much as I would've hoped. Maybe we need to amp it up…

"Your lives just got better," Black Star shouted walking up to us, "the great Black Star is here!" Tsubaki came walking up behind him smiling at everyone, "Hi."

"Hello, Tsubaki, Black Star," Kid greeted. I almost forgot they were coming.

Soul and I made a plan up and were ready to put it into action, but we hadn't thought about Black Star and Tsubaki coming so now we had to improvise and think of something else, but what? We walked onto the fairgrounds seeing a rollercoaster, a funhouse, those teacups that spin you around really fast, a Farris wheel, and some other stuff.

We could hear the people in the fair laughing, and screaming coming from the rollercoaster and I smelled…

HOLY GIRRAFE! Is that what I think it is?

**COTTON CANDY!**

**(Maka's POV)**

"Cotton candy!" Patty exclaimed grabbing Soul's arm and dragging him in the direction of the cotton candy machine. Wow, she loves sweets.

I'll admit it made me… slightly angry that Patty was hugging all over Soul, but I tried to ignore it.

"So, Maka," Tsubaki said from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to look at her curiously.

"Can I talk to you over here for a second?" she inquired politely.

"Yeah, sure." I replied watching her curiously as we left Black Star and Kid to look around and talk to each other.

Kid had said he needed to talk to me, but I told him to hold on a sec.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I asked as we came to a stop next to the Farris wheel.

"How long are you guys going to keep up this charade?" she laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" I groaned.

"I don't know if it's because I know you so well or what, but yes." She retorted with a smile, "Why don't you just tell them?"

"Because he's with Patty now, so I'm trying to get him to say how he feels without looking stupid if he doesn't feel the same way." I sighed.

"Oh, he does." She smiled as my eyes widened.

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically.

"You seriously don't know?" she asked as I shook my head slowly.

"He looks at you a certain special way, like he'd do anything for you, he protects you whether you want him to or not, and he trusts you more than anybody else." She explained.

"Well, that's just because were friends, I'm his best friend and he's mine." I said lamely.

"Yeah, that's true," she said looking at me understandingly, "but it's more than that and you know it." I tried to think of something to say back; to argue with her, but I couldn't think of anything. Maybe she was right.

"So," I said awkwardly, "does Patty like Kid?"

"Yeah, I think she does." Tsubaki stated still smiling.

After talking with Tsubaki, I decided that I'd tell Soul how I felt and let Kid tell Patty.

That is, when Patty stops stuffing her face with cotton candy.

Tsubaki and Black Star had run off to try out the rollercoasters.

I looked over at Kid who was watching Patty finish her cotton candy. He looked up and when he saw me he jumped to his feet and said he needed to talk to me quickly.

**(Kid's POV)**

I was watching Patty scarf down cotton candy when I saw Maka was done with her talk with Tsubaki and Black*Star was done talking about his godliness, Tsubaki and Black*Star ran off to the rollercoasters while I insisted that Maka and I speak in private.

"Sure, I need to tell you something anyways." Maka replied.

After I explained what Liz told me, Maka's expression turned angry,

"I'm so stupid, I should've known." She sighed exasperatedly.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as she looked at the ground thinking.

"How did Liz find this out?" Maka asked looking back up at me.

"She's Patty's sister," I retorted, "Patty tells her everything."

"So, they think this is a competition now huh?" she inquired looking almost placated.

That look crossing her face just screamed she was getting an idea.

"What are you thinking?" I inquired. Judging by her smirk I knew it was a good one.

"Can I see your cellphone?" she asked.

"Sure," I pulled my phone out of my pocket, then the other out of the other pocket.

What can I say? It wouldn't be symmetrical if I only had one phone, would it?

"Thank you," she said taking both of them, but only using one of them.

After a couple rings whoever she called answered and I heard the loud blaring of music.

"Hey," Maka greeted, "you remember that favor you owe me?"

I listened closely trying to make out the voice of who she was talking to.

**(Soul's POV)**

I watched in amazement as Patty stuffed her face with cotton candy.

"You sure love cotton candy." I laughed when she swallowed the last bite.

"Yeah," she sighed contently, a smile spreading over her face.

I looked around and saw that everyone else was gone. Tsubaki and Black*Star probably ran off to the rollercoasters or anything else that would give Black*Star a rush, but where were Maka and Kid? "Hey, Patty, where do you think Kid and Maka are?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know…" she looked around taking yet another mouth full of cotton candy.

"OOOO! There they are!" she exclaimed most of her voice muffled by the cotton candy.

I looked over and saw them sitting on the bench. Kid was watching Maka curiously while Maka was on a cell phone smirking suspiciously.

"What are they up to?" Patty asked curiously. I shrugged in reply watching them as Maka hung up the phone happily and turn to Kid they talked for a couple seconds as a smile spread over Kid's face and Maka's smirk grew more mischievous.

"What are they talking about?" Patty demanded.

"I dunno, but keep your cool." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Because, it's a competition, if we lose our cool they'll get in the lead again." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed as they came walking in our direction again.

"Hey guys," Maka greeted as she and Kid stopped right in front of us.

"Hey," I smiled as Patty stuffed the last of her cotton candy in her mouth.

"Hi," she mumbled swallowing her cotton candy.

"We, uh, actually have something to confess…" Kid sighed as Maka blushed nervously.

"Like what?" I asked slowly. I could tell something was up.

"Well ~Heehee~ you see… well, we were only pretending to date." Maka stuttered.

WE WON! YES!

I glanced at Patty to see her eyes flash brightly, which told me she was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, really," I said, "and why would you do that?"

"Well… there was a boy and girl we were trying to make jealous…" Kid said awkwardly.

"Like who?" Patty inquired.

"Liz," Kid muttered a blush spreading over his face as he watched the ground, while Maka's blush grew even redder. Patty and I exchanged confused glances before Patty inquired who Maka was trying to make jealous.

"Wes," she sighed smiling bashfully.

HUH? Maybe I didn't hear that correctly…

"Hey guys!" Liz's voice came from behind us.

We turned to see Liz standing with Wes.

**(Patty's POV)**

When we turned around I could totally see why Maka liked this Wes dude!

He was a dreamboat with big muscles and a gorgeous face… a gorgeous everything actually.

He had nice abs, tan skin, red eyes, and white hair; he was like a Soul on steroids—only his teeth weren't pointy. If I were Maka I'd drop Soul for him too!

He was dressed like he had been wearing a suit, but he wasn't wearing the coat that usually came with them and he didn't have a tie, on his white dress shirt with the first three buttons undone. We heard Maka giggle slightly as Wes looked up at her and flashed a dazzling white smile her way.

"Soul," Wes smiled turning to Soul, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Soul groaned in annoyance, but introduced us.

"This is Patty and Kid, and you know Maka." He sighed.

"How could I forget Maka?" he replied in his silky sexy sounding voice, not taking his eyes off Maka as he kissed her hand.

Soul looked even angrier than when he thought Kid was flirting with her, but then again I couldn't blame him. It was his drop-dead gorgeous, super model looking, brother who Maka had a crush on. "How do you know Liz?" I asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

**(Maka's POV)**

If they want a competition, I'll give them a competition.

When I borrowed Kid's cell, I called Liz. She owed me a favor… you don't wanna know.

When I heard Soul and Patty found out about us and made some sort of competition out of it, I decided to confuse them. Patty only heard us using the words 'they', she didn't hear the names 'Soul and Patty' specifically, so how would she know if I was talking about them or somebody else?

So, basically, I asked Liz to go find Wes and help us out and since he was freaking **hot** it wasn't hard to act like that's whose attention I was after. Soul was wearing a mixture of expressions on his face: jealousy, confusion, anger, and surprise. I love this so much. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Patty ask how Wes and Liz knew each other.

"Well you remember that time Maka and I went to that classy party to get her dad?" Liz jumped in.

"Yeah," Patty replied.

"We ran into him there, he was the violinist." Liz finished with a smile.

"Oh really?" Soul asked turning to me, "I don't remember you telling me about that."

"Well I didn't really think you'd care," I said a little nervously.

I could see he was getting **real** mad, but he deserved it. He shouldn't have turned this into a competition.

"Why wouldn't I care? He's my brother." Soul said through an obviously fake smile.

"Sorry, guess I'll remember that next time," I shrugged in the 'I don't care' way he always did.

I knew it would tick him off the most.

I watched him closely as one of his fingers twitched, but he just smiled as if nothing were wrong.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it! =)<p>

R&R please!


	13. Confessions

Hey, sorry guys, i didn't mean to keep ya waiting for soooo long, i've been super busy lately, but anyways i hope you like it =)

* * *

><p><strong>(Wes' POV)<strong>

I had been getting ready for a diner party when Liz called me.

I'd given her my number at the last party I saw her at, so it didn't really surprise me that she called. Of course, I was a little surprised that she asked me to meet her and some friends at the fair in Death City; she said it had something to do with Soul and that she would explain later. It sounded kind of important so I said okay, and drove over to the club she had been at.

When I pulled up she jumped in and told me where the fair was being held this year. As I pulled out of the clubs drive way, Liz explained the situation.

"So, can you help us out?" she asked anxiously.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "Really?" she asked happily, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Yeah," I said, "but I have one question."

"What?" "Why are you so concerned about it, it's not your problem?" I inquired.

"I don't know," she said twirling a strand of hair that had been in her face, "I guess it's just because, they're my best friends and Patty's my lil sis, I just want them to be happy and right now none of them are…" she was watching the floor, obviously concerned about her sister, and from what she told me the last time I saw her, I knew music would cheer her up.

"Hey, you wanna listen to the radio?" she perked up a little, but just looked up at me.

"I'll take that as a yes," I smiled turning the radio on and letting her pick a station.

That's how I got here.

After being introduced to Soul's other friends and reacquainted with Maka, Liz sent me a text telling me to go talk with Maka and find out what to do next. I cleared my throat to get Maka's attention and motioned to one of the Tables they had set out to the side, probably for the people that got funnel cake and stuff.

"I hear, you've got yourself in a hole," I laughed as we reached the table and I took a seat.

"Well, he started it; he shouldn't have turned it into some stupid competition." she said defensively.

"I'm not being rude, but wouldn't it be easier to just tell him?" I inquired, "I mean, you started this to find out how they felt, now you know how they feel and…" I trailed off, not needing to finish my sentence. "But I don't want him to think he won…" she sighed stubbornly.

"You know, if you think about it, your both going to win in the end anyways," I retorted.

"Huh?" she looked up at me quickly.

"I said, in a way your both gonna win," I repeated with a slight laugh, "you are going to be getting Soul and he's going to get you, so what does it matter who says it first?"

"Yeah, I guess, you're right," she nodded.

"Hey, I'm going to go do something, kay?" I turned as she watched me curiously.

"Okay," I heard her say as I walked off.

**(Liz's POV)**

"Hey Kid can I talk to you for a second?" I asked when Wes led Maka off and Patty was whispering to Soul about whatever. "Of course, Liz," Kid replied with a smile following me into the funhouse.

Directly after walking into the funhouse Kid fell in love… with his reflections. It's not like it sounds.

"Liz," he exclaimed with pure joy, "Look at this! It's absolute perfection!"

I looked around and realized immediately what he was talking about. The room was filled with an equal number of mirrors in a symmetrical arrangement making the same amount of Kids on each side, but it was pretty hard to find out which was the reflections and which was the actual why out, but when I was sure which way to go I drug Kid along behind me and we talked while walking.

"So, how did your date with the doctor go?" Kid asked as he walked beside me.

"It was fine I just don't think he liked me that much, but whatever he wasn't much funny anyways." I replied trying to laugh it off. I was kind of disappointed about the doctor guy though, I just hoped Kid didn't notice. "Oh," he said looking over at me.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much," he assured me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I'm sure one day you'll find the right person for you," Kid smiled, but he wasn't looking at me, he was watching the ground in his own little world. I knew who he was thinking of. Patty.

It wasn't very often that Patty and I got to see him smile like that, but we knew it was real when we saw it. A soft smile grew on my face as I leaned towards him.

"When Patty's yours, treat her good, okay?" I whispered in his ear, making a blush spread over his face, but he kept the, rarely seen, smile on his face and gave a quick nod.

"Good, now let's go," I announced cheerfully, "we've still got a funhouse to find our way out of."

**(Patty's POV)**

I couldn't believe that Liz would do this to me.

I told her about everything, my crush on Kid, Soul's plan, and now she's whispers with Kid and leading him off. Why would she do this to me?

I'd followed them through part of the funhouse; I told Soul I was going to follow them and made sure they didn't see me. But I made myself leave, after seeing Liz whisper to Kid after he told her that she'd meet the person she was supposed to be with, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I could just imagine what she might've said _'I already have,' _I hope that's not what she said, but then again… who wouldn't want Kid? He was a total gentleman, sweet and caring and smart…

I left the funhouse and went back to where Soul would be, he leaning up against the metal fence that surrounded the fair. He looked like he was thinking.

"Soul," I said nudging his shoulder to get his attention. "Oh, hey," he looked up at me, "what happened?"

"I saw Liz whispering to Kid about something," I reported trying to smile. I'm not used to all this stress; no wonder my big sis acts so serious sometimes.

"This is getting too complicated and complicated isn't cool." He sighed.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, "And don't say anything about the competition, because look where that got us, and I will back hand you, mister!"

"I wasn't going to," he chuckled flinching as I brought my hand into the air. "Good," I retorted letting my hand drop back down to my side.

"I think we should tell them," he said.

Finally! I couldn't wait to tell him, I wanted to tell him so much it hurt!

"Yes! Finally!" I started to run off, but stopped when Soul didn't follow me. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of what to say to Maka," he explained keeping his eyes on the ground in thought.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Because I just know I'm gonna strew up, say something wrong, end up insulting her in some way, and get a concussion dew to her new book," he chuckled.

"Oh, so what are you going to tell her?" I perked up slightly curious. "I have no idea—yet," he said quickly, "I'm working on it."

"Oh," I laughed, "Well, thanks anyways!" I started to turn but stopped to look back at Soul. "Eh?" he looked up at me in confusion. "For playing pretend with me," I giggled, knowing that he would understand I was thanking him for helping me with Kid. "You too," he laughed when he heard my reply. I took that time to take off again. "Good luck!" he called after me. "You too!" I yelled back happily.

**(Maka's POV)**

Shortly after Wes ran off, I saw Kid and Liz come out of the funhouse, Kid was crying about something and Liz was patting his back and trying to calm him down.

"It's okay Kid, it's all over…" she went on, rolling her eyes.

"It was horrible," he was mumbling, "I've never been so sick in my life."

"What happened?" I asked walking up to them. Liz sighed and looked up at me, leaving Kid to sit in the fettle position.

"Kid and I were walking out of the funhouse when Kid looked up, saw a picture of a clown on the door and freaked out because it had a star painted on the left side of its face and a heart on the right," She sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes once again.

"Oh," I smiled and nodded understandably.

"Where's Wes?" Liz asked kneeling back down to Kid.

"Oh, he said he had to talk to Soul," I explained, "and I have to talk to you, Kid."

"What about?" he asked, recovering from his asymmetrical attack with a sniffle and standing.

"I'm going to tell Soul," I announced a smile covering up my insecurity.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously shifting to the side. "Well, which would you rather do? Make Patty jealous or kiss her?" I asked sarcastically. Already knowing what his answer would be. Kid blushed in reply, "Well… I um… kiss her." He muttered.

"Exactly, so we'll tell them," I said. "I suppose you're right…" he half smiled.

**(Soul's POV)**

Patty ran off to catch up with Kid. While I thought of how I was going to tell Maka.

This is so not cool…

I had no idea on how to tell Maka that I like her—maybe even love her. How could I tell her?

It has to be a cool way, it can't be some stupid blurt out or impulsive confession.

No, it had to be special…

"Are you going to pace back and forth all night?" Wes' voice cut through my thoughts. I stopped mid-step, I hadn't even realized I was pacing.

I slowly turned to face him, "I dunno," I shrugged nonchalantly, keeping my worries to myself.

Worries? This is definitely not cool, cool guys weren't supposed to have worries.

"What's the matter?" he asked as usual seeing what I was trying to cover up. "Nothing…" I retorted defensively.

"Soul," he smiled shaking his head slowly, "does this have anything to do with Maka?"

"..."

"So, it does," He sighed, "look, Soul, you need to tell her how you feel about her."

"How do you even know about how I feel about her?" I countered angrily, looking at him expectantly.

"Liz called me and told me about what was going on," Wes explained, "and I wanted to help out, I knew you wouldn't give in and tell her until someone pushed you to."

"And you couldn't have just told me I should tell her?" I interrogated him.

"Soul, since when do you listen to me?" he smiled knowingly. He had a point, ever since I was old enough to think for myself I wanted to do things my own way. So I'd made it a point to ignore Wes' advice. "Well, I guess you're right about that," I laughed.

"Yep, now go talk to her, she needs to know," he assured me.

"Thanks, Wes." I smirked. "Anytime," he waved me off with a chuckle.

**(Kid's POV)**

Maka and I decided we would tell Soul and Patty, when suddenly Patty came running up to us cheerfully.

"Hey," she smiled when she came to a stop.

"Hey," Maka and Liz said. "Hello, Patty," I smiled.

"Um, Kid, can I talk to you for a sec?" Patty asked sweetly.

"Alright, Patty, I needed to tell you something anyways." I replied as she started leading me off. I glanced back at Maka and Liz who gave me a big smile and a thumb's up. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as she led me to the big Farris wheel in the center of the fair.

"Is it okay if we go up on that to talk?" she asked a pink tint spreading over her cheeks.

I smiled and gave a nod as she led me to the Farris wheel. It was lit up with differently colored bright lights, which to my delight were in a perfectly symmetrical arrangement.

We soon got on the Farris wheel and were quiet for part of the ride up, until she broke the silence. "Kid, um… I have to tell you something…" she said avoiding my eyes, her blush reddening.

"What is it?" I inquired leaning forward a bit, wishing that she would look up at me so I could see into her blue eyes, but instead she kept her eyes on the lights of the fair and the small people on the ground. "Well, Kid… I like you," she sighed, "but I know that you like Liz and I—" she trailed off when I took her hand, gently caressing her knuckles with my thumb.

"Patty," I said, my other hand softly bringing her face up to look at me, "I don't like Liz, I like someone else," "Who?" she asked, already knowing my answer, but probably wanting to hear me say it.

"You," I confessed bringing her face up to mine and kissing her softly. Did I taste cotton candy?

Well that shouldn't surprise me; she did eat a lot of cotton candy earlier.

Meanwhile,

**(Maka's POV)**

After Kid walked off with Patty, Liz and I went over to a stand where they were selling funnel cakes, where Liz bought one and offered me one, but I was too nervous to eat. Then we sat at one of the tables to talk for a while.

"Well, Patty and Kid are probably confessing to each other as we speak, so what're you gonna tell Soul?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow. She finished her funnel cake and tossed it in the trash can beside us.

"I can't think of anything to tell him," I admitted. "Hmm, let me think of an example…" she smiled helpfully. She sat there humming as she thought when I heard Soul, "Maka!"

"Or maybe the problem will fix itself," i heard Liz smirk under her breath.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him eagerly. "I need to talk to you for a sec." he said glancing at Liz, "alone, please."

"Don't worry, I'm going." Liz sighed, standing to give me a reassuring wink and leave.

When Liz was gone, Soul gently took my hand and led me back to the table, where we sat down.

"Maka," he said softly, "I, um… I like you," I froze, and a smile crept over my face, but he kept his eyes on the ground, "and I don't mean 'as a friend' I mean… Maka, I love—" I didn't need him to finish; I knew what he was saying and my body reacted before my mind could, which I actually didn't mind, right now…

I finally pulled away for air to see his confident smirk back where it belonged. I only managed to take in a deep breath before Soul's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, catching my mouth with his. I soon melted into the kiss, letting my hands find their way around his neck.

Enveloped in each other's arms, I wished it would never end.

"Dude, when did you and Kid switch girls?" Black Star asked with a chuckle. We froze briefly, before turning to see Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star was grinning immaturely while Tsubaki smiled apologetically at us. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt anything," she slightly blushed.

"It's cool," Soul smirked, "you guys were going to find out anyways, right?"

"Damn right!" Black Star exclaimed, "Because the great Black Star can't be deceived!" he laughed maniacally as he shouted his 'greatness' to the heavens.

"So you knew that we were only pretending to date Patty and Kid?" I asked, a smile hiding my tiny irritation at Black Star's interruption. Black Star's eyes shot wide open for a moment, but then went back to normal as he chuckled nervously, "Well yeah, of course I did, didn't I Tsubaki?"

"Yes, of course you did, Black Star," she humored him giggling at his pleased smile.

"Well, come on guys, we have a fair to enjoy!" Patty exclaimed from behind us. Her and Kid had walked up behind us without us noticing.

Kid was standing next to Patty his fingers tangled in hers, smiling happily while Liz stood beside them chating it up with Wes.

"Yeah! Tsubaki, i saw a rollercoaster named _'trip to the stars' _and what better ride for a big star like me than _'trip to the stars'_!" Black Star yelled excitedly grabbing Tsubaki and pulling her after him.

"Sounds fun," Liz smiled.

"Yeah, let's go!" Patty exclaimed quickly rushing off with Kid.

"Well, you two coming?" Wes asked as he walked beside Liz, glancing back us with a smirk.

"Sounds cool, you wanna go?" Soul asked turning towards me still smirking.

"Mhm," I nodded happily as we stood and his arm stayed wrapped around my waist protectively.

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p>As you already know, this is the last chapter. i hope you guys liked the ending :)<p>

but i'd just like to thank the people that reviewed and followed my story, you are all amazing and your reveiws really drove me to finishing this, i got writers block there for a while and reading all of your incouraging reveiws got my ideas flowing again :) so thanks again for reading and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
